


You Taste Delicious

by orphan_account



Series: Sucky Undertail Smut [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Short, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie center of a tootsie pop? Lets find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post: http://cooterblaster.tumblr.com/post/158616510436/papby-oral-sex-pap-just-starting-to-show-and

That warm tongue, lapping against his conjured clit, god it was divine. Papyrus had his hands above his head, tightly gripped to the pillow supporting his head. And all the while, letting his throat sweetly hum through the stimulation.

Grillby wasn’t certain if Papyrus was playing it up for the sake of it having been awhile since the last time he performed cunnilingus on his lover, or if this pregnancy was intensifying the sensations. He couldn’t stop to ask really as his mouth was full and he dearly did not plan on pulling away at this point.

Papyrus originally had a taste to him, one that he found to be delectable and sweet. Though now, it was much more distinct and strong, getting Grillby to lust for more.

His lover’s legs crossed behind his neck, and his breathing hitched as he let out desperate whines. That hot writhing tongue had him pleading and begging, all into he let out a silent cry and dug his fingers tightly into the pillowcase.

Slumping down on the bed, he was now quite satisfied.


End file.
